


驯化

by archer17



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-06-16 16:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archer17/pseuds/archer17
Summary: 纸上谈兵大厨的肉类菜谱详情请见厨师长王刚的做菜视频





	1. 青椒肉丝

**Author's Note:**

> 一次口活

阳光太猛烈了。  
吉尔菲艾斯用手拨开刘海遮挡阳光。莱茵哈特在前面急急地走着，这会回过头来催促他：“吉尔菲艾斯你快点啊。”他也觉得热，金色刘海紧贴着额头，脸上的汗渍让他看起来像是要融化在阳光下。他们已经走了很久了，莱茵哈特也走得口干舌燥。说完便不自觉咽口水。汗水从下巴划过上下移动的喉结滑入打开的衬衫领口阴影中。吉尔菲艾斯也不由得咽口水，他也渴了。  
“莱茵哈特大人。”  
莱茵哈特和他在烈日下对视。  
“真是拿你没办法。”无声对峙之后他败下阵来，用嗔怪的语气纵容吉尔菲艾斯的无理取闹。  
时至正午，人大多都躲在空调房中避暑，这种僻静角落里只有他们两个。吉尔菲艾斯拉着莱茵哈特藏在房屋角落的树荫下。本想抱着他乱亲的，却被他一把推开。“吉尔菲艾斯你不嫌热吗！”说着手从推拒变为主动出击，从吉尔菲艾斯的胸口一路向下落到他的腰间小腹轻柔抚摸，最后快速将衬衣下摆从裤腰中抽出。“莱茵哈特大人……”吉尔菲艾斯有点错愕，他没想这样。  
莱茵哈特半跪在草地上，手快速地解开吉尔菲艾斯的裤头，嘴上恶狠狠说，“我知道。我也不想这样，可谁让你和那些男人一样没自制力呢。”说着他用手弹了几下已经撑得饱胀的裆部。“你看，你都已经湿了。”他用指尖抚摸那处已经洇湿的布料，然后隔着布料含住那物件用舌尖来回舔弄，嘴上却还不饶人，含含糊糊地埋怨吉尔菲艾斯。“我可不想被人笑话我部下连下身都管不好。”他白抱怨了，吉尔菲艾斯全部注意力都集中在下面，只听得到舌头活动的水声夏日的蝉鸣还有如同鼓鸣的心跳。他眼前就只有趴伏在他身下的金色脑袋。这种感官和身体上的愉悦使得气血上涌。他快忍不住了，再这样下去会弄脏的。莱茵哈特也感受到了。于是他扒下内裤，将那物件一股脑塞进嘴里。他射了。  
莱茵哈特刚刚被塞得满满当当的，这会难过得说不出话。吉尔菲艾斯难过地不知如何是好，衣服都没整理好就拿着手帕要来擦莱茵哈特嘴角不存在的白浊和额角的汗。莱茵哈特白了他一眼抢过他的手帕，没说话，指了指他裤头让他整理衣服。等他整理好了，莱茵哈特也缓过来了。他将手帕甩在吉尔菲艾斯脸上。“走吧，我们快迟到了。”  
“是，莱茵哈特大人。”


	2. 溜肉段

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 舞会溢满荷尔蒙。

莱茵哈特笑了。  
今晚是某位军校毕业生的庆功宴。据传他在某贵族小姐遭遇歹徒袭击时英勇救下她，得到该贵族的赞赏并为他举行庆功宴。学校亦觉得与有荣焉，于是优秀军校在校生大多也受邀参加宴会。莱茵哈特最初是不想来的，但是被吉尔菲艾斯说动了：“莱茵哈特大人，据说那家厨子的甜点很好吃呢。”  
他和吉尔菲艾斯一同赴宴。在场的大多也是些年轻人，军校生听见能参与宴会自然蜂拥而至，而年轻的贵族小姐们则嗅着荷尔蒙的味道追来了。现场到处都是发情的味道，莱茵哈特拉着吉尔菲艾斯一边躲烂桃花一边拿甜点，然后功成身退躲到角落。  
这家的厨子手艺是真的好。莱茵哈特一边吃甜食一边称赞吉尔菲艾斯的情报搜集能力和情报准确度。“谢谢夸奖，莱茵哈特大人。”吉尔菲艾斯从侍从手里接过一壶花茶，倒出一杯放在莱茵哈特手边。刚好他有些噎着了，就从吉尔菲艾斯手里拿过杯子。“这个提拉米斯味道勉强还行。”说是这么说，他却还在留恋那味道，舔了舔嘴角的可可粉。“吉尔菲艾斯，我们再去拿甜点吧！”他高兴得尾音上扬，脸上挂着满足却还渴求的笑容。  
“好啊。”吉尔菲艾斯拉住他的手将他带到一处角落里。  
“这可不是甜点区。”莱茵哈特明知道吉尔菲艾斯的意思，却仍然挣扎着想去吃甜点。他刚转身准备走，就被吉尔菲艾斯堵住了。  
“莱因哈特大人。”吉尔菲艾斯低下头在他耳边哀求道。  
莱因哈特有些不爽，却也无可奈何。他顺从地仰起头去亲吻吉尔菲艾斯的唇角，却被吉尔菲艾斯抓住机会舔弄他的耳廓。温热的气息一路向下，吉尔菲艾斯一边舔吻着他的脖颈一边解开他的领口。“吉尔菲艾斯！”莱因哈特嗅着空气中浓郁的荷尔蒙，觉得很是难耐。他想要亲吻，不要隔靴搔痒的挑逗。“是，莱因哈特大人。”如他所愿，吉尔菲艾斯开始蹂躏他的嘴唇。但是这不够，他想要更多。  
他们总是心灵相通的。吉尔菲艾斯暂且放过红润多汁的嘴唇，带着他找一个隐蔽的地方。  
到处都是蠢蠢欲动的气息。他们刚走出来，就看见一个贵族小姐将笨拙的在校生推进角落里急不可耐地吻了起来。环顾四周，赴宴者大多都找到伴儿蜜意浓情地互相挑逗着，没有人注意到一对军校生小小的出逃。  
他们躲进女更衣室里。刚一关门就听见了一声高吭的呻吟。有人先他们一步占了一个隔间。他们也不介意这个，吉尔菲艾斯将莱茵哈特拖进其中的一个隔间。隔间不小，还有脚凳和穿衣镜。  
刚一关好门，莱因哈特就扑上来了。他迫不及待地解开吉尔菲艾斯的衣服，推搡着让吉尔菲艾斯坐到椅子上，顺势坐在那结实的大腿上。  
吉尔菲艾斯只是往他身上吹了几颗火星子，他就饥渴难耐地燃烧起来。他亲吻吉尔菲艾斯的嘴唇，轻咬那带着胡茬的下巴，再向下移舔弄喉结，就像吉尔菲艾斯玩弄他的方式来对待吉尔菲艾斯。然后他趴伏在吉尔菲艾斯的肩头对着耳朵轻声道：“今天轮到我了。”  
吉尔菲艾斯没作声，他正忙着解开莱茵哈特身上的扣子，何况莱茵哈特再怎么作弄他最后还不是要被他整治。他不着急。莱因哈特见他无动于衷，自然恼火。他开始在心里暗暗斗气。他抱住吉尔菲艾斯的脊背，使劲咬他的锁骨，咬到吉尔菲艾斯如他所愿疼得抽气为止。  
他深刻明白胡萝卜加大棒的原理，用疼痛使吉尔菲艾斯记住他的恼火，然后用极致的快感让吉尔菲艾斯对他魂牵梦萦。他顺势脱掉上衣，向下跪坐。他尝遍吉尔菲艾斯胸口每寸皮肤，用牙尖逗弄乳首。吉尔菲艾斯看不见他的表情，不知道他现在多么如痴如醉——这是他的吉尔菲艾斯啊。  
吉尔菲艾斯收紧下巴也只能看见金色的发旋在他胸口游移，灯光打在那金发上闪耀的刺眼。他浑身都紧张着等待舌尖的临幸。被玩弄乳首其实并没有带来特别的快感，他的乳头并不敏感，然而莱茵哈特的唾液留在他身上这种仿若动物标记领地的动作让他兴奋得灵魂都为之战栗。莱茵哈特伏在他身上要征服他，除了世界以外，莱茵哈特只会征服他。他甘愿因此服从。因为这么美丽强大的莱茵哈特只供他一个人独享。这世间还有别的更好的事吗。  
察觉他走神，莱茵哈特在他紧致的小腹上咬了一口，还抬起臀部在那儿蹭了蹭。“吉尔菲艾斯你是不是不行了。不行就早说啊。”话音刚落旁边那对野鸳鸯操弄得更用力了，更衣室隔板都挡不住他们干事的喘息和水声。莱茵哈特恼了。这群满脑子就只有荷尔蒙和体液的猪脑袋，居然还在这打扰他。  
“吉尔菲艾斯！”  
莱茵哈特咬牙切齿的模样差点让吉尔菲艾斯笑出声来。他可不能让主动送上门的莱茵哈特溜走。  
“是，莱茵哈特大人。”  
他让莱茵哈特直起身，跪在他身上。手一边揉捏莱茵哈特的臀瓣一边解开制服裤头。他的嘴也没闲着，舌头爱抚莱茵哈特每一寸肌肤，乳头和腋下是重点关照的部分。他知道莱茵哈特受不了这个，莱茵哈特已经将手撑在他肩上扬起他美丽的头颅。他能想象此刻莱茵哈特脸上愉悦却隐忍的表情。可以更进一步了，他得换个姿势。吉尔菲艾斯托着莱因哈特对调位置，将他放在凳子上，半跪着剥下他的裤子内裤脱掉他的靴子。莱因哈特在他脱衣服的时候将披在身上的上衣也甩掉了，现在他全身上下只穿了一双袜子。吉尔菲艾斯却没有脱掉他的袜子，只是握住脚踝由下往上舔遍腿部内侧。莱因哈特绷紧了下巴，吉尔菲艾斯是个混蛋，明明他都已经主动奉上自己了却还不给自己一个痛快。那舌尖是情欲的笔尖，写满他对吉尔菲艾斯的渴求，画满他对吉尔菲艾斯色情的幻想，占据他所有心神所有视线。真是太可恶！他踹开吉尔菲艾斯伸手就要去探索下身。葱白指尖鲁莽地闯进洞穴，却被乳白膏体溢了满手。“是护手霜，莱因哈特大人。”吉尔菲艾斯顺着他探入的指间挤了些膏体。“在我做好准备前您不妨先将就着自助一下。”  
这下可不得了。莱因哈特一边自行开拓一边怒火中烧。好样的，吉尔菲艾斯少尉。今天就叫你瞧瞧我的厉害。一下子他就扩张到三指，这一半归功于他们日常私下的“训练”一半归功于吉尔菲艾斯那似是而非的挑逗，纤长的手指带着乳白色的混合着液体的膏体在柔软的红肉中进进出出，习惯了这粗细，莱因哈特便不由自主地开始寻找隐秘的快乐之源。吉尔菲艾斯不让他爽，他就自助到底。指间到处按压肠壁，有时有感觉了，却觉得还不够。可再怎么弄他也得不到更多的快乐。何况这个姿势实在太费力气，不一会他就服了软败下阵来。  
“吉尔菲艾斯。”  
吉尔菲艾斯在旁边已经观察了一阵。这倒不是他真的不行，实际上他才是最想要的那个，早在莱因哈特情动之前他就蠢蠢欲动了。但情动的倔强的莱因哈特实在太可爱。他要占有所有的莱因哈特，他的皮肤他丰润的唇他的呻吟他柔软的洞穴他的欲望和他的爱，吉尔菲艾斯贪婪地想要一切。莱因哈特苦苦探求却索要不得的快感，只能由他来给予。他准备好了。  
莱因哈特仰头躬身倒向丝绒凳面，被吉尔菲艾斯用手臂环绕。他双腿敞开，像恬静的港湾温柔接纳骤然闯入的帆船一样。然而那船却不留情面地引来疾风骤雨，在港湾内部兴风作浪搅弄风云，那港湾也只能承受这雨这雷这浪。他被这凶猛的混沌搅得晕头转向，却无法从船带来的漩涡脱身。他感受到了，这情欲的漩涡快要将他身体里名为快乐的蚌壳撬开了。再深一点！再用力一点！他大叫，声音化作高吭的号角激励勇士奋力向前，化作塞壬的歌声引诱水手沉醉。喘息，汗水，体液。他在混杂的气息里快要窒息了，却又在这黑暗中看到一点光明。漩涡裹挟着海水让蚌壳打开那干瘪荒芜的内部，势不可挡地冲了进来。瞬间蚌肉变得充盈丰厚，快乐的珍珠再现那极致的美丽。他和吉尔菲艾斯一同看见了。这一刻他们感受到了来自内部的无比满足快乐。  
完事了，他们两个身上汗水淋漓，黏黏糊糊地用别扭的姿势倒在一起。突然耳边响起一声尖叫，是隔壁那对野鸳鸯。那女声大惊小怪道，“隔壁那对都是男的吗？我刚刚怎么听到……”话刚说到一半就好像被人捂住了嘴，接着凌乱的脚步声响起，竟是慌不择路逃出去了。  
莱因哈特有心嘲讽却没了力气，被吉尔菲艾斯吻住了。莱因哈特知道这混蛋是故意的，咬了一口他的舌尖，用力锤了他一拳当作惩罚。没过一会又心疼，别扭地回吻吉尔菲艾斯。  
这混蛋。他在心里愤恨道。下次他还是会这么干。  
是，莱因哈特大人。吉尔菲艾斯在心里暗笑。


	3. 冷吃兔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 类强暴行为注意。  
> 莫名其妙的干柴肉。一点都不热辣。

莱因哈特在舰船上被罚坐了冷板凳。

事情起于一场争端。幼年军校的学生虽说还是幼年，但军校还是军校，每个月都有见习任务。这个月莱因哈特和吉尔菲艾斯被一同分配到一支边境巡逻队里。巡逻队的队员大多出身贫寒，队里待遇条件也很一般，看首都军校的少爷兵难免会心里不平衡感到嫉妒。这种心理被无限放大到日常生活中，对莱因哈特这样美貌的人更是变本加厉。莱因哈特报道第一天，在来的路上就受到吹口哨喝倒彩的欢迎仪式。队长见到他们也是不咸不淡地打发他们去和后勤兵待着，话里话外的意思是让他们别做多余的事情别惹麻烦，出了事情他不会兜底。这种情况莱因哈特再生气也只能无可奈何。学校分配如此，现在已经无法更改。那就这样吧。原本想着安安分分地利用好这段时间做点事，可命运偏生不让他安宁。这回巡逻队竟然遇上了沉寂已久的星际盗匪。

那盗匪似乎蛰伏许久在暗中积蓄力量。但毕竟已经多年没遇到过了，且巡逻队队员大多才任职几年经验不充足，队长也是个没主心骨的人物，遇到事一下就慌了，在确认是盗匪但对方还没动作的时候就要下令开炮。吉尔菲艾斯从背后拦住他，莱因哈特在旁边对他手下的队员从容地施发号令，一副全然不将队长当回事的样子。队长一下子就怒了，可被吉尔菲艾斯拦着奈何莱因哈特不得。队员们倒是从善如流，他们只要能保命就很满足了，管他是谁在指挥呢。

接下来的逃跑很顺利。莱因哈特在之前的航程中已经对情况有大概了解，猜测会有星盗潜伏在此。这一出遭遇，他心里早就有预案。只是他行事太无顾忌，让巡逻队长觉得自己颜面尽失。等到事态平息，队长再也按捺不住火气，当着一众队员的面就指着莱因哈特开骂。吉尔菲艾斯怎能容他这般辱骂莱因哈特，更何况对方的言辞已经上升到对莱因哈特容貌的嘲笑了。让这等胆小聒噪的人闭嘴就要狠狠揍一顿。没等莱因哈特抬脚踹那队长，吉尔菲艾斯挽袖子就上阵了。对方人多，他们能打，到最后两方都没落得个好。队长气恼，却也没办法做些什么，罚二人闭门思过。

沉默的空气挤占了整个空间。两人静默地坐在各自的床上，凝固成宇宙中遥远星系的一束光。莱因哈特虽说聪慧过人，但毕竟年轻气盛，到底还是气不过，嘴上不饶人地反复说着尖酸刻薄话。

他的嘴被堵住了。吉尔菲艾斯吻住他不让他继续说下去。莱因哈特也明白再怎么在背后说刻薄话也改变不了坐冷板凳的情况，可他咽不下这口气。他真的是被气着了，甚至咬了一口吉尔菲艾斯的嘴唇让他松口。吉尔菲艾斯也是不依不饶，嘴疼就换上手指。带着枪茧的指头探入他的口腔里翻搅，就是不让他说话。他气极，狠狠咬下去，却奈何不得。吉尔菲艾斯却被他咬得那口激起了情欲。莱因哈特的口腔内部丝滑柔嫩，再加上那舌尖扫来扫去，他实在是忍不住自己对情事的渴求了。于是他趁莱因哈特没有防备的时候脱下他的裤子，将润湿的手指伸向那桃花源。

莱因哈特讨厌这手指。太可恨。他愤愤地想，呼吸却仍然急促。他没时间想这些，那手指仿佛要从后面伸到他脑子里搅得天翻地覆。黏膜和枪茧在那可恨的手指动作间反复痴缠，亲密无间甜甜蜜蜜地依偎在一起。手指在动，向深处向外部向左向右向上向下。然而那幽深的紧张的穴却仍不满足，每处都渴望指尖的挑逗和抚慰。他不由得仰起头，像林间鹿一样渴求从树叶上坠下的朝露。他想要……不。他低下头，想从吉尔菲艾斯的掌控下挣脱。他们还没算完账。他还是很生气。他刚一动作，就被吉尔菲艾斯更强力地压制了。吉尔菲艾斯彻底沦为情欲的雄兽了。他们刚刚聊到哪里了？莱因哈特努力地想要在那些野蛮的冲撞里找回行星运行的轨道。可这最终还是无用功。吉尔菲艾斯已经握紧朗基努斯之枪对准了炽热明亮的恒星。

吉尔菲艾斯命中了。莱因哈特像悲伤的天鹅扬起纤细柔弱的脖颈，不断地呜咽，躯干也因为这枪而不断颤抖。汗水从肌肤渗出，蜿蜒汇聚到脊椎凹陷的地方。吉尔菲艾斯顺着那水流汲取甘露。太美妙了。他的灵魂为此兴奋地战栗。他提着枪在那泥泞温暖湿润的空间里冲锋陷阵，而莱因哈特不堪忍受。这场几乎没有快感的情事是吉尔菲艾斯对莱因哈特的征服和亵渎。可莱因哈特甘愿接受这样的待遇，他顺从地雌伏在吉尔菲艾斯身下。尽管单方面的承受总会带来不适，他仍然感到一点欣喜：吉尔菲艾斯只对他这样敞开一切，再怎么强大英勇或温柔体贴都只为他实现。他已经彻底服从于这样的征服了。

舷窗外炮火绽放，就如同夏夜的烟花，却没有一点声响。在这漂浮于无垠黑暗中的舰船里，这小小的休息舱是隔绝外部的包裹着他和吉尔菲艾斯的茧。在茧里面他们肢体交缠互相取暖，不管姿态有多不体面都不为人所知。莱因哈特安下心来，刚刚那点小事被他抛诸脑后。吉尔菲艾斯也消停了，他剧烈地喘息着，伸手让莱因哈特倚靠在胸前，一起看向舷窗外的炮火和远处的星光。


	4. 鲜肉月饼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 妈咪kink  
> 十分粗俗  
> 王刚没有鲜肉月饼的视频。

那日他参观孤儿院，按流程和儿童交流，他顺手把内侍官给他的两粒奶糖给了一个小孩。没想到那小孩接过糖就双眼含泪地叫了他一声妈咪。五雷轰顶，再看那小孩，金发碧眼。院长赶忙解释说小孩母亲也是一位金发碧眼的可人儿，小孩见金发就喊妈咪，还请陛下见谅。莱茵哈特自然不和小孩计较什么，可这事不止怎地就传到吉尔菲艾斯这混蛋耳朵里了。  


这混蛋说一不二说干就干，不知道在哪翻出这一套符合他身材的女装趁他熟睡之际给换上了。莱茵哈特刚从被人喊妈咪的噩梦醒来就发现自己换了一身女装，要不是晨勃他还真当自己是女性了。  


没等他反应过来，吉尔菲艾斯就不由分说地吻了上来，一边吻一边喊他妈咪，一下把他清晨来一次的兴致喊没了。可吉尔菲艾斯不依不饶，贴在他耳边喊妈咪，喊的他更敏感了，胸前蕾丝胸衣摩擦着那两点发颤，小腹止不住地抖。  


“你……滚。”  


莱茵哈特受不了这样的情趣，脸上耳尖红了一片。可吉尔菲艾斯不肯放过他，像大狗一样在莱茵哈特身上又舔又咬。  


“妈咪的锁骨最漂亮了，每次淋浴的时候一汪水从锁骨窝里流下来……”  


舌头在锁骨窝里舔了一圈，唾液留在身上仿佛淋浴水从锁骨那处流了下来。吉尔菲艾斯下流地用舌尖从锁骨一路下滑，掀开透视蕾丝胸衣用舌头逗弄那期待已久的乳尖，还用牙齿轻轻啃噬，仿佛那处真的会溢乳一样。莱茵哈特受不了，另一边也想要，粗暴地用手将他狗儿子的头拨到另一边照顾被冷落的乳头。  


“妈咪……很喜欢这样吗？我也很喜欢呢。”  


吉尔菲艾斯一边埋头努力耕耘一边还不忘用语言挑逗莱茵哈特。他知道莱茵哈特喜欢这个，他会兴奋得受不了的。  


“喝不到奶了，妈咪还要努力啊。”  


吉尔菲艾斯隔着胸衣舔了舔乳头，唾液拉出一条银丝，继而他响亮地亲了两口一对乳头。莱茵哈特是受不了了，抬脚按在那玩意上。  


“我没你这样的狗儿子！”  


他稍稍松开捂住脸的胳膊，眼眶沁出泪来，眼角绯红声音嘶哑。吉尔菲艾斯被莱茵哈特踩着的那包玩意更胀了，他趴在莱茵哈特身上刻意压低声音道：“妈咪别不认啊，我是您生出来的好狗儿子啊。”  


“什么玩意儿！”莱因哈特羞愤到哭出来了，两条长腿在空气里乱蹬。吉尔菲艾斯一把抓住，亲了亲他的脚踝。  


“好妈咪，是我不对，原谅我吧。”  


说着他就将那长腿盘在腰后，一边说对不起一边舔弄莱因哈特的腰腹。他的手也不闲着，将莱因哈特身上的蕾丝内裤扒下来抚弄那沾满前液的阴茎。他原本就已经被逗弄得不停流泪了，这一玩弄将莱因哈特推到身体和心理的敏感极致了。嫣红从脸颊蔓延到他脖子根，身上那些痕迹也开始泛红。那快感就像指挥棒，从胸口伸到他的喉头，引得他止不住地高亢呻吟。他仿佛已经到了极乐，但是他明白这不够。他早就被吉尔菲艾斯养刁了。他用脚跟轻轻敲吉尔菲艾斯地后腰，示意他玩够了该干正事了。  


吉尔菲艾斯也是等急了。  


“儿子乐意为妈咪效劳。”  


说着就挺进那准备好的温柔乡里了，一边抽插按摩前列腺，一边还不忘抚慰妈咪的阴茎。莱因哈特被他这样前后玩弄只觉得浑身都在燃烧，太热了，咬住手腕也止不住呻吟，嘴合不拢地流出唾液呻吟。他觉得自己要死了，被吉尔菲艾斯叫妈咪叫得羞愤欲死和被吉尔菲艾斯操得欲仙欲死两种催化剂催死的。他可能是第一个被操死在床上的皇帝吧。他像一尾陆地上的鱼，浑身汗淋淋地在吉尔菲艾斯手里扭动，忍不住要蜷缩起来承受那巨大的快感冲击。  


“吉尔……菲艾斯……”  


他释放了，终于能大口喘气了。吉尔菲艾斯也适时停下来抚慰他。待他休息得差不多了，吉尔菲艾斯将他捂住脸的手拉下来，摸了摸自己还硬着的东西。  


“妈咪…你看，我好难受啊。帮帮我吧。”  


说着又开始蹂躏微微抽搐的蜜源。他这一边说一边干的狗脾气是不能改了，莱因哈特躺在枕头堆上任由他驰骋，刚刚没用上的手开始逗弄吉尔菲艾斯的敏感处。他这么一帮，吉尔菲艾斯也觉得快乐了。他喘着气倒在莱因哈特身边，很不要脸地讨赏：“妈咪，我还不错吧。可以赏我一颗奶糖吗？”  


什么狗玩意。莱因哈特拉过吉尔菲艾斯的手，在上面亲了两口。  


“赏你了，狗儿子。”


End file.
